La venganza es dulce
by Beatrice Evans
Summary: Voy a matar a James Potter! Solo a esa cosa se le ocurre ponerme pocion del sueño en el desayuno y pintarme AMO A JAMES POTTER en la frente!- No le mates es demasiado guapo para morir! Quien era la que no sabia vengarse? Porfavor leer mi primer fict, un poco cortito, pero entretiene xD


Disclaimer : personajes y lugares de J.K. Rowling pero la trama es mia, solo miaaaa.

La venganza es dulce :

Lily Evans caminaba decidida por los pasillos, DECIDIDA A DARLE UNA OSTIA A JAMES POTTER , SOLO A ESE CAPULLO SE LE OCURRE PONER UNA POCION DE SUEÑO EN SU DESAYUNO Y LUEGO PINTARLE UN AMO A JAMES POTTER EN LA FRENTE, ESE CABRON SE IBA A ENTERAR.

-Lilyyyyyyyy! No le mates, es demasiado guapo para morir!

Una de sus mejores amigas, Molly Prewett la seguía corriendo por el pasillo, pero la pobre estaba un poquito chonchi y no corría demasiado rápido, todo al contrario que Lily, que iba que volaba. Molly era pelirroja, como Lily, pero esta tenía el pelo rojo fuego y Molly lo tenía anaranjado, tenía los ojos castaños y grandes y su amiga color verde esmeralda.

DE GUAPO UNA MIERDA, TE DIJE QUE EN ESCALA DE MONERÍA LE DABA UN 9,8? LO RETIRO, ES GILIPOLLAS.

Joooooo, Lily no seas aguafiestas que hoy había quedado para comer con Alice y los merodeadores y si matas a uno de ellos no podre!

AL MENOS AYUDAME A QUITARME ESTO DE LA CARA QUE NO ME DA LA GANA SEGUIR TODO EL DIA CON UN GORRO DE NAVIDAD, JODER QUE PAREZCO UNA FIGURITA DE BELEN!

Vale anda pero como le mates le cuento a todo el mundo que te da miedo la oscuridad y…

NO NO Y NO, NI INTENTES CHANTAJEARME MOLLY.

Como sigas en ese plan apago la luz y no va en broma, querida, estas dispuesta a correr el riesgo?

Lily negó con la cabeza toda mona ella y con todo su salero siguió a Molly por el pasillo. Llegaron a la habitación que compartían ellas dos y Alice Clearwater, una alegre y simpatica chica de gryffindor morena y con ojos oscuros. Entre todas le estuvieron lavando la cara a Lily con todos los mejunjes que pillaban pero las letras solo cambiaban de color, ahora la frase tenia un bonito color azul verdoso, morado, fucsia, verde, naranja… al final la dejaron con el color naranja porque era el mas bonito y tal pero Lily echaba fuego por los ojos. Enfin, que al final fueron las tres a la quedada en Hogsmade de Molly con los merodeadores vestidas para la ocasión : Molly llevaba unos pantalones pitillos blancos y una camiseta un poco suelta para disimular la tripita color fucsia y unos tacones fucsias, ya que como era la mas bajita (sin contar al Pettigrew) siempre se sentía como Gulliver en el país de los gigantes asi que ese dia se puso los tacones dipuesta a ligar porfin con Remus Lupin. Alice iba con unos vaqueros oscuros ceñidos y una camiseta de tirantes negra apretada con una torera vaquera blanca y unas converse blancas, ella podía permitirse ropa ajustada ya que era una de esas almas cándidas que ni comiéndose a Hagrid engordarían ni un mísero gramo, que morruda. Y Lily… que decir de Lily, iba con una gorra de Quidditch (Gryffindor por supuesto, pero Dumbledore para pagarse el desenredador profesional de barba ahora vendia camisetas, gorras y hasta pancartas, para los amantes de Quidditch mas vagos, aparte de las típicas bufandas) la gorra era como mil tallas mas grande y apretada lo máximo que se podía por atrás asi que le quedaba muy raro, por adelante tapándole media cabeza y por atrás apretando tanto que parecía que le reventaba la cabeza, luego una chaqueta de cremallera negra, unos vaqueros piratas y unas vans rojas, a juego con la gorra de Gryffindor.

- Lily que coño haces vestida de ninja si vamos a ir a ver a los chicos mas guapos de Hogwarts! Y a Pettigrew, pero ese me da un poco igual. – dijo Molly zarandeándola para todos lados.

- Ya pero yo me voy a vengar de Potter por hacerme este nuevo maquillaje en la frente asi que a callar.

- Ya bueno aquí te quedas que nosotras nos vamos a…. a cuidar de Fluffy el perro de Hagrid, Alice ven aquí!

Que mierda de excusa, pensó Lily, si se quieren deshacer de mi que pongan una mas creible coño, bueno voy a seguirlas aber a donde van que yo no podía saber.

Lily las siguió con su mejor actuación de ninja pero tan grande era la gorra que le tapaba los ojos y se choco con una farola que había colocado Dumbledore Dios sabe porque en medio de un pasillo, no le valia con una antorcha o una lámpara nooooo, con lo que duelen las farolas joder. Según lo oyeron Molly y Alice (que llevaban todo el camino con la paranoia de que alguien las seguía) dieron un respingo y se giraron, pero Lily super ninja trepo por la farola y como la Molly y la Alice eran un poco miopes no la reconocieron, debieron pensar que era uno de primero haciendo el imbécil o un slytherin huyendo de los merodeadores. Por fin llegaron a su destino, el aula de estudios Muggles, Lily se dedico a escuchar al método muggle, es decir, con la oreja pegada a la puerta y mirando cuando podía por el cristalito de la puerta. Vio que estaban ellas dos y los merodeadores, James le pregunto a Alice que tal había ido y ella respondió :

Bien, no se puede quitar con nada de lo que lo intento, la cosa es que no reparó en el frasco de saliva de hombre lobo, el mejor jabón que se puede comprar en una tienda mágica jajajajaja pobrecita os habeis pasado un poco, dice que se vengara de ti, James , cuidado, pero Lily tampoco es muy peligrosa, no sabe hacer venganzas, porque hacer no sabe ni hacer la cama, una cama hecha por Lily es la almohada a los pies y las sabanas hechas una bola por medio y su ciervo de peluche Abracitos donde debería ir la almohada… Alomejor nos hemos pasado nosotras aliándonos con vosotros y metiéndole la poción en el bol de cereales… Pero la idea fue vuestra que conste.

Ay nena, Alice mia, esto no va sobre quien tuvo la idea, si no quienes participaron, reina.- Sirius, como no-

Bueno, pero solo fue porque se acabo mi brillo de labios de frambuesa y el champu de camomila de Molly!

Molly usa champu de camomila?- se extrañó Lupin, ya que el de camomila es para pelo rubio y ella tenia lo mismo de rubia que el de empresario.

Le gusta tener reflejos rubios, verdad Molly?

Bueno… (ni de coña ni bajo veritaserum admitiría que era para parecerse un poco a Remus) esque mi hermana es rubia y me gusta mucho como le queda al pelo con este champu y quiero que me quede a mi igual (menuda fula acabas de meterle Molly…)

Ahhh te queda bien – dijo Lupin sonrojándose (y el muy tonto va y se la cree -.-'')

Estaban ahí tan monos los dos que se sabia con exactitud lo que iba a pasar asi que Alice y Sirius hacían lo mismo y ala la burra, dos parejas en pleno morreo, aparte Peter y James se miraron asqueados y cada uno se fue a un rincón a traumatizarse un poco.

Lily escogió ese momento para echar a correr porque ya se le estaban cruzando los cables al ver a esas parejitas tan acarameladas en las mesas del aula y tenia ganas de vomitar.

MENUDOS FRESCOS! – pensaba Lily mientras iba a Hogsmade a poner su venganza en marcha- apenas me marcho y conspiran contra mi y pa encima se montan una orgia en la clase de estudios muggles!

Y allá fue Lily a quitarse esa mierda de la cara con el jabon de saliva de hombre lobo, como inconscientemente le había aconsejado Alice, según se lavó la cara fue a planear su venganza, sabia que habían quedado en la casa de los gritos… Bueno era un comienzo. Luego cayó en la cuenta de que Dumbledore tenia una lista para que los alumnos se apuntaran para hacer de voluntarios para entregar el correo de san valentin vestidos de dulces o cupidos, por supuesto, siempre estaba vacia la lista asi que Dumbledore lo rifaba. Una idea maligna cruzo la mente de Lily, inmediatamente echo a correr a donde estaba la lista y apunto con su mejor imitación de la caligrafia de cada uno los nombres de Alice Clearwater, Molly Prewett, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew. Acto seguido fue a la casa de los gritos y pego una nota a la entrada que ponía : ''Dumbledore os quiere ver en su despacho, dijo algo de el dia de San Valentín, ''suerte''. ''

Y se marchó con todo su remango y una sonrisa en la cara. Alice, Molly, Sirius, James, Remus y Peter llegaron a la casa de los gritos esperando ver a Lily enfuruñada en una esquina con eso pintado en la cara pero se encontraron con su nota, la leyeron y se fueron al despacho de Dumbledore extrañados.

-Chicos! Que alegría veros, me pareció raro que alguien se presentara al entusiasmante trabajo del dia de san Valentín, y es una suerte ya que es mañana, rapidito, cojan sus disfraces y vayan a sus habitaciones que ya es tarde. Lily esa noche tenía que irse a su casa para darle un regalo a su madre por su cumpleaños, no fue de dia porque perdia tiempo de clase, pero volveria por la mañana y veria si había salido bien su venganza.

Cuando llego por la mañana temprano se encontró por los pasillos a Molly vestida de magdalena dándole una carta a una chavala de Ravenclaw, al fondo del pasillo a Sirius vestido de caja de bombones cantándole una serenata a una Slytherin que le miraba raro, luego a Alice vestida de tarta chocandose con las esquinas persiguiendo a un Hufflepuff con cara de estar visiblemente traumatizado, mas tarde a James disfrazado de tableta de chocolate recitándole un poema a un Slytherin hasta que le dio un puñetazo y le dejo el ojo morado y al lado Peter vestido de Cupido persiguiendo a unas Gryffindor de segundo año que corrian como si les fuera la vida en ello, luego a peter se le cayo el pañal y… se lo coloco como pudo (gracias a dios que llevaba calzoncillos debajo, si a ESO se le puede llamar calzoncillos) y luego echo a correr otra vez. Cuando ya llegaba al gran comedor estaban todos reunidos en la puerta lanzando petalos de rosa a los pobres incautos que pasaban por ahí. Fue hacia ellos y les dijo :

-Quien era la que no sabia vengarse, Alice?- sonrio maliciosamente- La venganza es dulce….

Y aquí esta mi primer fict, porfavor no seais malos y dejarme reviews :3


End file.
